my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Orb
---- Red Orb (あけ たま ake tama) is an Emitter-Type quirk used by Ezo Ainu. Description Ezo's quirk allows him to create glowing orbs of energy from any exposed areas of skin, that can provide various effects that are suitable to the masses of power. These orbs are mainly used as projectiles that can be fired at a target and deal an amount of damage depending on how much energy was stored within the sphere. The typical effect that the Red Orbs usually have are explosions that produce the same power as a grenade, with the capability to muffle in order to not be as lethal as it is. When colliding with a target, the orb will explode with a grand amount of force, knocking back the target in question a fair distance away from the orb. Because of this, Ezo can also use his quirk to lift him up into the air, using the force from the explosion of his orbs to push himself into the air. It also allows Ezo to move from side to side very quickly, giving him time to avoid incoming attacks or save others from being hit as well. The orbs seem to hover just away from Ezo's body when created, protecting him from accidentally touching the orb and triggering an effect. Throughout the years, Ezo has been able to form orbs from all parts of his body, from his back, his stomach and even his head. They can either be launched like a ball for shot out like a cannon, with the effects increasing the longer they are in the air. The bigger they are, the more it can affect as well whilst also producing an enhanced effect on its victims. With enough power, Ezo could find himself knocking down a large building, though would be tiring himself out a bit quicker. The worst thing that Ezo's Red Orbs have ever done is tear several enemies apart as soon as it had reached him. This is why it is important for Ezo to keep steady control over the effects of his Red Orbs, as they are easy to use for killing and a little but harder to use for apprehending. These orbs are not simply taken down so easily however, as thin, small piercing objects won't be enough to discharge the spheres. This means that things such as arrows or bullets wouldn't be enough to detonate the orbs, but ones with heads that have a much broader surface may be enough to do so. However, Ezo is also able to detonate the bomb when he wants to, albeit has to be a few spheres in order to keep a general connection for the manual detonation. By gripping his wrist and having his free hand open, Ezo can detonate the orb when his open hand is clenched into a fist. This is especially useful against bullets or arrows, knocking them away and off their route. Ezo uses the orbs to either reach a target faster, whether it be to launch himself further to their position, or force them closer to his. He has come to a point where he is able to balance the power out in a way that would benefit his hero career as well as cause some bearable destruction. When the Red Orbs are being formed, they are still vulnerable to being detonated, leaving Ezo in a vulnerable position whenever he is creating his orbs. However, most of the time, it would be a small sphere as many would cause the detonation in its early creation phase. The size of the ball also drains some energy from Ezo, with the bigger the sphere the more energy it requires in order to make. The spheres may also need air or oxygen in order to be created, and such cannot be created underwater or in oxygen deprived rooms. It is also a struggle to get larger orbs within levels of very thin air such as high mountain tops. When his quirk is overused, Ezo's body might find it difficult to sustain and support the ball's structure, that it would detonate very early in the process. Although it can be done, great strain may be placed on areas that he summons these orbs from. There is a special relationship that Ezo's quirk has with his brother, Ebisu's own quirk. As the two of them are brothers, their quirks are related in a way that they have a unique effect on each other's that other quirks do not have. On Ezo's side, Ebisu's quirk is able to actually catch the orbs without detonating, allowing them to hold onto the sphere and even throw it back at Ezo. Named Techniques *'Red Barrage' (): By creating medium to small balls, Ezo is able to bombard is enemies with a series of waves made up of his red orbs. These orbs are generally used to apprehend due to the force it has to knock down and tire out targets, and with the mass it comes in can take down large groups of foes that are coming for Ezo. However, his attention would be direction to a specific direction, leaving him vulnerable to places he cannot see from. Red Barrage generally takes up less energy than the other barrage moves, but at the same time is also the weakest, meaning it is only really good for taking out the usual criminals and villains with low levelled skill, as well as students and other civilians. *'Scarlet Barrage' (): A stronger version of Red Barrage, it is the middle ground of the barrage moves, as it can still cause some damage whilst still being good for apprehending foes. Similar to Red Barrage, Ezo throws a cannonade of red orbs at his enemies that are medium to large sized. There is generally two to four waves of this going at a time and so keeps the enemy distracted, as they slowly tire themselves out from defending. The force that these orbs produces can be used to knock back targets a fair distance as well as take down some other bits of the environment around them like doors and windows. These are generally more helpful against armoured opponents or stronger, more durable fighters. It is by far the best one to use against a large group of enemies as it bombards its victims with a plethora of orbs that reign down upon them. *'Maroon Barrage' (): The highest level of barrage that Ezo can go, Ezo throws large to even larger balls at his opponent at an extreme rate. However, due to the size the spheres are now, it tires him out quirk as his strength is being used to push these balls towards his targets. As so, it is only used against very tough fighters that need to be taken down quickly. These orbs are the size needed to even break walls with quite a few hits, and can be used to bring down buildings in a short period of time. It is one of the moves that the public force Ezo to only use during times that call for it because of the power it holds, and the mess that it makes. Many villains find it a hard time to avoid it, since the speed that the Maroon Barrage comes in naturally matches that of the Red and Scarlet moves. *'Rising Sun/Blood Moon' (): Using both his hands, Ezo forms one ginormous Red Orb that he would have to hold over his head as it gains mass. These orb is powerful enough to take down a building as the power that it builds up can easily destroy a single target with complete ease. It is made with the intention of becoming impossible to escape, as the after affects of the Rising Sun can be catastrophic. The force that is produced spreads althroughout the ground as it does the air, being capable of knocking down flying units that are in the area, with some being able to regain flight once hit. The ground is equally worse as not only the area of impact can shatter underneath the orb, but the force ripples and floods the grounds, bring up winds that are strong enough to throw some people off their feet. It is mostly used by Ezo as a finishing move, but can be used to take down enemies quickly provided he's willing to make the sacrifice of energy. Ezo is usually able to stand on both feet after using the move, however after prolonged fights can cause Ezo to feint or loose the energy to even stand up. The might of this move can cover a large area, and with it creates a very large mess. Ezo uses either names depending on what time of day it is. Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Quirks